PS I Loathe You
by Kristen Elisabeth
Summary: P.S I Loathe You-my version. Massie finds herself between an ex and a boy secretly cheating on her. Josh has a little secret. Claire doesn't know what to do. WIth BOCD's first annual Scarefest coming up, who knows what might happen?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is PSILY by me:) Had the ideas forever and decided to finally put written down thoughts to type. Reviews? Love em. Gummies? Love them too. Want one??? If you review maybe I'll give you one. Heh? Okay I'll shut up so you can read now.**

So this was the day. Here is where everything would be decided and possibly changed. For all of BOCD history. Today, was the day Massie Block, thee Massie Block, was taking back her school.

In the corner dedicated to 3 full length mirrors of Massie Blocks room, every detail was being examined and Massie was putting herself under a microscope. Any possible flaw could ruin her and any last minute inspiration could make her presence as alpha widely known. For the week at least.

"Solid 9.7. What do you think Bean?" Massie turned away from the mirror to ask her little pug that was laying on her bed. She had changed 3 separate times and this was as close to perfect as Massie Block could get. The dog tiny peered around and evaluated the outfit before 2 yaps of approval and a groggy yawning and stretch. She curled back up on the sleigh style bed and hid her eyes under her paws before returning to sleep.

"Good, me too" she smiled and turned back to her mirror for last minute touch-ups. She straightened her wide silver belt that hung flat across her slender hips over a long purple scoop neck tee. She tugged a little on the hem of her dark denim mini and zipped up her black ankle boots. She went with natural makeup and her hair down in soft waves with a black headband.

The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach was a direct result of last Friday. She wasn't sure how she would feel seeing Dempsey again. She broke out in a knowing smile as she felt the simple silver ring on her right pointer finger with her thumb. She bit down on her lower lip in a bubbly romantic daze before she realized she just messed up her gloss.

She turned back around and examined her immaculate bedroom that Inez was going to vacuum as soon as she left. She finally spotted it on the edge of her night table where it had been in sleep mode ever since the boy-fast had been initiated. Her old golden charm bracelet. In 2 swift steps she had grabbed it and snapped in on her wrist before she heard the familiar _click_ of the intercom just before she got the message.

"Massie, can't you hear Isaac! He's been honking for five minutes" Kendra called through the little white intercom box next to Massie's bed.

She didn't reply and just grabbed her LE Coach tote in silver, black and purple that contained her new iPhone and waltzed out of her room while reapplying her clear, Strawberry Shortcake Glossip Girl. It was the last flavor in the current GG line and made her perfect pout absolutely irresistible with a strong shimmer and de-lish flavor.

Massie peeked around the edge of the stairs and tried to map out her game plan for staying out of the house after school when she was supposed to be grounded for having a D in math. Her parents may not be heavy on discipline but they sure couldn't brag about a "C" average at the Club. When she was sure her plan would work she shot around the corner and descended down the glossy stairs swiftly.

"Mom, I might be a little late today. We are going to the soccer game after school. The whole Sirens versus Tomahawks charity thing the school set up? Anyway, be back whenever" Massie rushed out the door before Kendra could put in a protest.

After pushing the heavy front door open she saw the nice early-October weather. Cool and breezy but not cold enough to bring out jackets and sweatshirts yet. An obnoxious neighbor already had Christmas lights in hot pink surrounding their small brownstone.

"In. Now" Isaac growled at her before she hopped in the door he was holding open for her. The vein in his neck was bulging in annoyance.

She slid in across from Claire who was watching the Early Show on the cube-t.v. Claire had ditched the Keds for the occasion and substituted them for Marc Jacob flats courtesy of Dylan who had cleaned out her closet of anything from last seasons lines.

"Kuh-laire, turn it off for now" Massie referred to the t.v. Claire obliged and pressed the small, red power button. "Lover boy left something for you" Massie opened up her Coach bag and started sifting through everything. She finally resorted to dumping out the entire contents- 2 tubes of GG, a house key, her wallet that was filled with credit cards, a keychain with pictures of the PC, her makeup bag that was full to the top, cucumber scented lotion from C.O Biggelo(travel size), and her iPhone all tumbled to the buttery leather seats before she could find the cellophane bag of oily, neon gummies and the folded note that was taped to it.

Claire broke out in a nervous sweat when she saw the bag and thought of Cam. She wiped her palms on her khaki 2-inch-above-the-knee skirt. She pawed with the fibers in the tiny side slit as Massie was retying the battered bag that contained her love-gift from Cam. When Massie finished with her loose knot, she handed the bag to and note to Claire. She grabbed the note wordlessly and tore open the slightly worn paper.

She held her breathe before she started to read. That slightly metallic taste was creeping its way up but on the outside she looked 100 percent zen. She looked up and her eyes quickly flitted over the few words.

C-

I guess that's a no?

-C

The short and sweet note brought a small grin to Claire's chapped lips that cracked when she smiled.

"Here" Massie rummaged through her bag again and pulled out a slender tube of Glossip Girl that was a banana color. Nothing got past Massie Block.

" Thanks" Claire focused on applying the creamy gloss in the tiny side mirror. She rubbed her lips together and popped an orange worm in her mouth as soon as she finished.

Massie rolled her infamous amber eyes and slid back into the seat as they pulled up to the Rivera's estate. Isaac screeched to a halt and the breaks whined and moaned at the sudden stop.

" Jesus Isaac!" Massie exclaimed as she was slammed into Claire when the car so suddenly stopped. She pulled back and smoothed her clothes before dismissing him with a scowl.

"Heyy" Alicia greeted as she traipsed in at snail speed. She looked model perfect with her wavy black locks thrown behind her shoulder. She wore a simple/chic reporter outfit. Charcoal grey RL slim pants and a crisp, white button down. Paired with round-toe, black peep toe pumps and a metallic necklace she looked sophisticated yet young. Especially with the red Yves. St Laurent lipstick she was sporting.

"Hey Leesh." Massie replied, her tone bored. She watched Alicia slide in her seat and use ballerina's posture as she sat straight against on the angle compared to Claire who was slightly slouched.

"Heyy, I have Monday morning gossip for youu" she sang out after she pulled the latest edition of Lucky from her Balenciaga.

"So spill then" Massie commanded trying to sound as uninterested as possible but she craved news after a weekend of just her and Claire and the spa.

" After Kristen and Dylan get picked up." Alicia assured before flipping open the magazine to a Style tips page.

"Claire, this outfit is soo you!" Alicia exclaimed in excitement. "We have to get this at the mall soon." she finished after Yes stickering the outfit and putting the magazine away.

" That reminds me, did you guys bring outfits for the game? We don't have much time for a mall trip" Massie asked while twirling the silver band on her long fingers.

"Check" Alicia answered absentmindedly before getting lost in thought in a dead stare out the window.

"What?" Claire knit her light brows and looked to Massie for an explanation. She popped another green sour to calm her nerves about today.

"Not for you. We can just run and pick up the Lucky outfit. Right L?" Massie asked with her moisturized palm outstretched for the magazine. Claire puffed her eyebrow length bangs again to keep them from sticking to her forehead.

Alicia ignored her, still staring out the window as they pulled up to Dylan's estate.

"Leesh!" Massie raised her voice and snapped at her zoned friend.

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure Mass." Alicia shook the thoughts of Josh on Saturday night from her head. He had acted so weird…..like he didn't even like her anymore.

The popping sound the door was making signified the entrance of Dylan. She had a giant smile on her face and was looking a little thinner. Kristen followed her carrying a orange Juicy overnight bag over her shoulder.

Everybody greeted them and exchanged small talk until Alicia started with her much awaited gossip.

"Okay Alicia, gossip time" Massie warned as she filed at her in an attempt to look natural when she needed this gossip. Especially if it helped her with Dempsey.

"So. My sources have informed me that soon there will be new locker rooms built near the soccer field with the money a gracious family donated to the school." she left off half way through with her announcement. Alicia always loved to build suspense.

"Okayy?" Claire and Kristen asked in unison obviously not getting the point. They all shook their heads and racked their brains trying to understand what this would mean.

"Soooo, with the boys out of the bomb shelter….." she trailed off to let them think it all out.

"We get the room back!!!!!!" Dylan all but yelled when she figured it out seconds later.

Chatter immediately broke out about décor and paint and when they could move back in. To Massie, it was deafening.

"HEY!" Massie yelled out over them for silence. "That's better" she shook her head and casually twirled a lock of hair.

"That's not all." Alicia grinned devilishly. Her bright red lipstick highlighted the fact.

"Well go on" Claire urged her with a spark in her eyes now. She finally had a place at school she could sneak off to if she just plain out needed a safe place. That alone was comfort enough.

"Okay, this family also donated enough money for another project. See the family found the trailers to be a pain and altogether bad idea. They decided to donate money for the construction of a new wing in BOCD" Alicia left all the girls in shock but silent excitement.

They were all secretly happy the boys would be back. Even Massie tried to deny it to herself the glow that was starting to spread across her tan, blushed face.

"Eh-magawd! How long until they start construction?" Kristen piped up while bobbing her Prada heel clad foot to the beat of a mellow song in her head.

"Next weekend" Alicia stated gravely.

"So the boys all come back…" Dylan didn't finish her sentence and stopped messing with a piece of her straightened hair.

"Next week" the answer came from Massie and enveloped the Range Rover in silence as they pulled in the front lot and stared at all the kids yapping on the Great Lawn and the very boys themselves huddled around Massie's oak tree.

Seventh graders wearing obvious knock-off Louis and Juicy, stopped to stare as the girls all elegantly stepped out of the Range Rover and gathered before they walked on campus and their social lives for the foreseeable future was decided. That was enough to shake Massie up on the inside. But only on the inside. On the outside, she was the most confident and beautiful girl you loved to hate but ultimately worshipped.

"Okay. This is it" Massie whispered to the PC before they lined up in the usual formation. From left to right it went Dylan, Claire, Massie, Alicia then Kristen. Without the normal ratings they went along on their way. The only imperfections were in their heads.

__

"If Massie knows I convinced my parents to pay for renovations, I am so out" Alicia tried to shake the thought.

So more alpha than ever, the girls made their entrance to the beat of "Live Your Life" and not one person couldn't help but stare in awe. Including the Briarwood Boys.

--

**W00t! So there is chapter 1 for ya. I have 2 and 3 written. How about 5 reviews and I post the next chapter? Please? W/ sugar and gummies? Lol. So I have the whole darn thing written in a notebook. I just need to type and edit, edit, edit. Ummm, would anybody like to volunteer and beta? Only if you want. So. Holla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said 5 reviews, but I couldn't wait:) Thanks for the reviews and just to clarify, we are exactly where Bratfest ended. No body is together(yet!)except for Jolicia. And here is chapter numero two.**

7:39 A.M Monday October 3

Great Oak

BOCD Campus

So this is what Derrick Harrington had come to. Ogling his ex-girlfriend so blatantly that he swore she smirked directly at him when they caught each others glance. Wow.

"Dude!" Josh Hotz shoved him. " You were staring so hard I thought you might be trying to pull a Matilda so Massie would come over here" Josh joked and play punched Derrick again before he fully snapped out of the spell he was under.

"What?" Derrick knit his brows and his muddy brown eyes showed confusion. After Massie disappeared around the corner, he could finally concentrate on his friends and how he hard he would have to deny still liking Massie.

"What's a Matilda?" Chris asked cluelessly. His cobalt blue eyes narrowed at Josh as if he was accusing him of making something up.

"You never saw that movie? This little chick could move stuff with her mind. And she was like, eight" Josh stared at him in shock. He sat down against the trunk of the tree and pulled off a flimsy piece of bark and chucked it past his feet. He got dirt on the back of his preppy RL argyle sweater.

"No, considering I'm not gay" Chris teased back and watched Josh's tan cheeks turn bright crimson. Chris rubbed his hands on the front of his jeans before he sat down next to Josh.

"I do have a little sister if you didn't remember" Josh pointed out to him in a mumble.

"Whoop! Just saw five hotties and the Hurley is ready to score" Kemp Hurley made his entrance. He was carrying a cup of black coffee that had just spilled droplets over the side of the cup as he slid in between a sullen Cam and bored Derrick.

"Ugh. Nice one Hurley" Cam complained after examining the 3 small drop stains on his new Air Jordans. He sat down and rubbed the spots trying making them disappear.

"Hey retard. I guarentee that was Massie's group considering you turned the same corner 2 minutes apart" Derrick pointed out with an eye roll. He sat down on the treated grass too and left Kemp to stand alone with his stupidity.

"Dylan is freakin hot today. I thought the red hair was familiar…." he trailed off in what seemed to be thought. Probably about how dumb he was.

Kemp sat down and took a big swig of the coffee before the bell rang. He crumpled the festive holiday cup and threw it behind a bush. A little, grey, rabbit popped out and darted across the lawn until it found a new bush to hide in.

"Back to the trailers" Cam moaned as they all stood up. Derrick was still thinking about Massie. Cam could always tell by the sub-conscious semi-smile that always found its way onto Derrick's face when he was zoned out.

"C'mon" Chris coaxed them up and away from the tree. He pushed a piece of sandy blond hair out of his eyes. Time for a hair cut.

They dusted off and sighed about going to the girl boxes. All except for Josh. He knew that having Alicia get him back in Main Building just to break up with her was horrible, but what could he do? It was the only way back in.

In a PC-esque line they guy-strutted across the lot until they saw the blue boxes up ahead. The dark, bland blacktop concrete was in a bold contrast against the egg shell, blue boxes that shined from a fresh washing. The Sun was rising still and hit the windows at the perfect angle to show off the girly lace that was displayed.

Ms. Dunkle was trudging across the lot with her hair frazzled and brief case lagging. Girls wheeling around LV suitcases excitedly ran across the lot in an attempt to claim the best seats before anybody else could. The guys sort of squirmed as if trying to hide. Derrick wished he could be doing just that. He decided to take it like a man and map out a game plan-get in fast and hide!

Cam couldn't care less. He knew the contest had been rigged. It didn't matter to him. He would so much rather be here than trapped with Olivia as his baby mommy for a whole semester. Not like she cared that they broke up. Hours later she had been spotted with that emo-freak, Eli getting pretty friendly. Gross. He shook his head and turned to scope the crowd and find Ms. Dunkle again. There she was. Just as messy as always.

The girls probably never knew that she came from Briarwood. Known as the ditzy sixth grade A.P math teacher. She had jumped at the chance to keep her job, even if it meant teaching from a glammed up trailer in the back parking lot of the actual school.

Derrick stopped when they reached the edge of the small crowd waiting for Ms. Dunkle to fish her key out from her coat pocket and unlock the doors.

"This is sooo lame" Kemp complained with his head thrown back dramatically. His mess of brown curls were now short and kempt after a trip to get the 'fro clipped up at the barbers.

"Could be worse" Josh put in slyly. He pulled a Yankee cap out of his messenger bag and pulled it on backwards. Who said preppy and sporty didn't mix?

"Uh, how?" Chris's eyes were wide pools as he stared at Josh in shock. They were now laughingstocks stuck in gay guy boxes for 5 more weeks. It didn't get worse.

" Explain later" Josh whispered fast after he caught two of the school gossips trying to listen in. He didn't know their names and the gossip wasn't usually right, but he couldn't take a risk on the almost identical brunette pair that was obviously leaning towards them trying to hear the next story they could spread around.

Finally the small flood of students trampled through the expensive door nearly crushing their teacher in the process. The boys hung back and who would end up next to them but Layne and Dempsey?

"So are we still on for tonight?" Derrick overheard Layne ask jungle boy. He tried to listen in discretely but had a hard time keeping turned around and facing away from them.

"Yeah. Just make sure you don't tell Claire. I don't want this to get back to Massie" Dempsey replied in a low whisper as he let go of Layne's hand.

"Why can't you just tell her? Why are you with hr and you don't even lie her?" Layne whined. Dempsey stood solemnly and didn't reply. He just hung his head down and adjusted the strap on his ugly messenger bag.

Derrick heard every word and it filled him with rage. Did this kid have any idea what he was doing? He was messing with Massie freakin Block. You just plain out don't do that. You could be physically, emotionally and psychologically bruised for the rest of your life.

Derrick stomped up the steps and through the door trying to figure out what his next step would be. Tell Massie and risk her hating you even more? Don't tell Massie and risk her hating you even more. Either way, he lost.

----------

BOCD Main Building

Art Class

10:48 A.M

Ow! What the heck was that? Claire looked around for an explanation as to why she was being currently blinded by sparkles and came up with the answer: Massie Block with a glittery version of the iPhone.

Claire kept her eyes locked on the Monet that Vincent had on display and was gushing over at the center of the room while pulling her bulky Nokia out of the inside pocket in her Prada tote bag. It was a Massie hand me down that worked perfectly with the colors and styles Massie picked out for her outfit today.

She powered up the phone without incident. She peered down at the little LCD screen for a millisecond and opened her inbox.

**Massie: need 2 get 2 BS drng lnch. EMG.**

The message was short and Claire quickly replied without looking to even check if she was right. Her thumbs scuttled over the keys to check her 'Outbox' for errors in the message.

**Claire: y! stll lcjrronm 4 bows**

Massie shot her a 'what the heck' from her stool across the room. Claire went back to her phone and tried again. She put in one word at a time and checked it for mistakes. Her revised copy was actually readable.

**Claire: y? stll lckrroom 4 boys**

She hit send and thought she was home free when Vincent caught her. He turned around and she could almost see the fire and steam that was about to come out of his ears. His face was bright red and he almost matched the beret he chose to wear today. Bad fashion choice 1.

"'S!!! I do believe that it a BOCD policy that there will be no cell phones in the classroom. Am I not right?" he smirked and twisted at his short moustache before turning to write a detention slip.

He scrawled down all of the information for her detention and tore off the paper before slamming the carbon copy on her desk to turn in.

"But Vincent?" Kristen called out sweetly across the room, coming to the rescue. She tried to look as sweet and innocent as possible.

"What" he spat angered with another interuption. He turned leisurely around as if he didn't care what she was going to say.

"Claire was actually going to use her internet connection to pull up more of Monet's work. She wanted to show the class contrast in his art" Kristen twirled a tendril of her honey blond highlighted hair as she put on a fake smile and secretly sent Claire a message with pictures of Monet's other art under the table.

"Is this true?" he called sarcastically to Claire not believing a word. He snarled when she fumbled to find the words.

"Um, yeah…let me…" Claire's mouth went dry. How was she supposed to play along?

**1 New Message**

Claire opened it praying for a miracle and it came in the form of cell phone screen size photographs from museums.

She breathed a sigh of relief and showed Vincent. Wordlessly he snatched the phone and stared at the picture. He pulled her detention slip back and threw it away before slamming her phone down on his desk.

"If you want to share Ms. Lyons, I would appreciate if you used, I don't know, a computer with my permission!" he was still angry but Claire was at least out of trouble.

Without her friends or cell phone to hold her attention(Monet was not going to cut it), her mind shifted back to the thoughts she had spent all day trying to push back into the depths to be forgotten about: Cam Fisher. There was no way she could tell him in person how she felt after all that had happened. What was she going to do?

**Massie: nice save K**

Kristen opened her phone after Vincent looked away. She beamed back as her response before throwing her phone in her organized tote.

She had been waiting to check Myspace messages earlier but helped Claire out when she got caught. She couldn't afford to have anybody mad at her. Especially if anybody found out she was in the Witty Committee. Or worse, that she was trying to help Layne get Dempsey when she was supposed to be on Massie's side.

Kristen's stomach took a dive when she thought of having to betray the BOCD queen. Massie always had ways of finding out. Everything. The thought alone made Kristen want to puke. That, and the thought of Dune coming back the day of Scarefest.

Scarefest was going to be the first annual BOCD Halloween party. To avoid conflict with student agenda's it was being held next Friday night, two weeks early. The night before the Tomahawks had their first official game at the BOCD fields.

The bell rang and students hustled out of the class in a hurry to get to fourth bell before lunch. Sinks started hissing with warm water so they could wash their hands of paint and ink and the snapping of paper towels being pulled filled the room.

"So everybody meet up at the Range Rover like always and we can head to the mall" Massie declared to the semi-huddled group around her.

"Done" Dylan started hesitantly. She kept herself from burping as part of her new "act like a girl" resolution.

"Done" Claire echoed.

"Done" Alicia wiped her hands off in a brown paper towel.

"Done" Kristen put in and slid her phone out fast to check for any messages. None.

"And Done" Massie finished and went back to gathering her books and fingering the charms on her bracelet to charge up her alpha battery for today after school. She needed as much alpha-juice in her battery as possible if she might have to deal with the soccer boys later at the game. There was no way she could go in less than perfect. Today she would have to prove herself again and again to get her status back. It's just what an alpha does.

**So what doya think? Hey,tell me in a review;) 3 will be up shortly. Sorry I'm just so jazzed about finally writing this lol: Holla!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo hoo! I am so happy for this chapter. The drama really is getting started now. Little longer than the norm. Enjoy!**

2:49 P.M Monday October 3

Boiler Room

BOCD

"Massie, could you seriously hurry up already?" Alicia pleaded. She was huddled up next to Dylan and not letting go until she was brought out of the damp, darkness of the boiler room and into the familiar yet at the same time foreign feeling of the soon-to-be-theirs again bomb shelter.

The hum coming from an unidentified cylindrical thing in the corner was drowning out any conversation that could possibly be going on. Claire eyed the machine suspiciously and went back to helping Alicia beg their way in.

"Just chill. I have to find the key. I know I have it somewhere…" Massie was rooting through her bag again and almost had her head all the way inside of the luxurious, leather sack trying to hunt down the key without having to dump the whole bag out as she had this morning while looking for Claire's gummy bag.

Finally, a small shimmer from behind her new, LV wallet caught her eye. She pulled out the thick, cotton strap it was attached to and inserted the small, cool key into its lock with ease. She twisted it to the left and pushed on the slick, round knob bringing the dim light and excruciating smell that became unleashed.

"Ehmagawd" Kristen instantly pulled a small piece of fabric from her aqua halter over her nose and breathed in the traces of green apple from her new, eighth grade scent by Juicy. The thin material barely kept the stench from reaching her nose.

"What is that" Alicia complained after mimicking Kristen with her button down shirt. She flipped on the extra light switch and made a beeline for the bleachers. She set her bag down and tried to mask the sweat smell with Angel. Angel was losing the battle.

"Boy" Massie deadpanned and looked around the room with a stone gaze. There was going to be a lot of work in here. The fluffy carpet had been pulled up to display the plain, cement flooring. The walls were now covered with rows of shiny, orange lockers that had been mercilessly Sharpie-d on with signatures and doodles.

The beloved disco ball was now completely covered. Boxers, uniforms, you name it. It was a pigsty. All the lockers were open and clothes of every type and color were splayed out all over the place in mounds. The only organized part of it seemed to be that all the blue and orange uniforms were balled up in a stack in the corner.

"AGH!" Claire almost takes a face plant to the grey concrete floor when the tips of her designer shoes catch a pair of jeans the wrong way. She catches herself on an orange locker door just in time.

"This place should come with yellow caution tape" Claire settles herself on the bleachers with Alicia and fluffs her Disney-bangs up again to prevent an upside down V from forming. She decided to not grow them out again. Atleast for now.

"It thtill thmells" Kristen was now pinching her nose because she had gotten used to the perfume and it couldn't mask the staleness of fermented sweat anymore.

Massie glided over to the back wall and was tapping her index finger on her chin. She examines every open locker until she finds what she was looking for in locker 11. AXE body spray.

She presses down and the can hisses to life expelling a woodsy, spicy scent that in a subtle way, reminded her of Derrington. A confused look inside the locker confirmed it was his by the Diesel jeans and muddy Timberlands from Lake Placid. He still had those?

She tore herself back to reality and leaned against the edge of one locker, crossing one foot over the other, she hooked one of her thumbs in a belt loop.

"The disco ball has to go. That thing has seen way to much" Massie declared as she started to peel through the layers of clothes on it. She threw them all to the ground in disgust with a snarl on her face.

Kristen was busy herding everything into a mound by the uniform pile with her white flats. They all got to work and were able to breathe in the Axe smell easier than the alternative. They all came to the same conclusion: boys were de-sgust-ing.

"Ooooh Cammie got a love letter" Dylan flashed a folded up piece of paper for everyone to see. She was half way in locker 7 and pulling everything out of it. Her head was completely inside but her straightened red mane flew wildly around her.

"Put it back. Now" Claire's tone was grave. She stood completely still across the room and her eyes went from baby blue to stormy sapphire.

"Aww. Is someone jealous?" Dylan teased again. She held up the 7 'Fisher' jersey that had actually been inside of his locker. It must have been the only one there.

"No," Claire retorted. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood tall. " I am done with snooping. God, Dylan. Didn't you learn anything at the end of last year.

Massie raised her brows at Claire's bold and braveness. She shot a 'stop it' look to Claire because she knew how bad Kemp and Chris had hurt Dylan.

"You're no fun Claire" Dylan stated and waved her hands in the air before backing away.

The final bell could be faintly heard along with the manic trampling of eager kids to get home or to the game. It could only be a few minutes until the heavy footsteps of the soccer team and play punching and laughter would be heard and the girls would be caught in the room for the second time.

"Come on. We have to get out now before they catch us." Massie warned in a beaten voice. Turning on a heel, she left the two remaining dirty, t-shirts on her disco ball and sauntered out the door. She flipped the lights back to the dim setting and all the girls trickled out of the room behind her.

Claire stayed behind for a minute. She ran back over to locker 7 and made sure the note she had written to Cam during Health was still unread and in his locker.

"Claire, come on" Kristen called for her just before disappearing into the darkness and shadows of the boiler room. The humming could still be heard with the clacking of heels and flats on the stairs. It was like the scene from a scary movie down there.

Claire slammed the locker shut and followed silently, carefully closing the door to the bomb shelter and waiting for the metal click the lock would make before she ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

----------------------

BOCD Soccer Field

Tomahawks vs. Sirens game

Monday October 3, 5:02 p.m

"Go Kriistennn!" Massie yelled energetically for the blonde firecracker. It was the last 3 minutes of the game and the Tomahawks were only up by one goal. The Sirens needed Kristen to tie it up so there would be a period of overtime.

Kori swooped in and stole the ball from Marc Rawson. Rawson wasn't one of the best players in the mid-field but he was almost good enough in goal to steal Derrick's position. Almost.

Kori dribbled the ball sloppily until Kemp ran up from the defensive line to cover her. She easily went around him suddenly showing off her skill. She had 2 Tomahawks coming from behind and needed to get rid of the ball fast. She was too far out to shoot it from the outside box. She didn't have enough power to get it past Derrick who was readily shuffling on his line.

"KORI! Up!!!" Kristen called from her open spot on the other side of the field. She positioned herself for the kick. Kori flipped the ball up at a perfect angle. The ball soared in a defectless arc and Kristen flipped for her bicycle kick, nailing it in the top corner of the goal. The one place she knew Derrick couldn't reach.

As soon as the swish sound of the ball hitting the net rang through the stadium, the crowds jumped to their feet and cheered out of pride and overjoyment. The portion of the crowd wearing navy and yellow, anyway.

The PC all jumped up and cheered for their girl. There was no way they could lose now. The warm temperature made sweat pour from all the players but the fans found it a nice change from watching all bundled up in puffy coats and hats.

The Tomahawks hung their heads, upset that a girl had just scored on them. They trudged back into position where the girls were happily bouncing and getting ready for the next play.

Right after Cam tapped the ball to start the clock, the final whistle was blown marking the end of the game. The players excitedly left the field and went to their benches.

"Wasn't there supposed to be overtime?" Alicia asked cluelessly. She furrowed her brows in confusion and picked up her bottle of mineral water before gathering her bag.

"Not for charity games" Claire left off before standing up and stretching. She was wearing the adorable, promised outfit from the mall. She had a plain white t-shirt with a yellow tube top over it. She wore a pair of light True Religions and had a red belt over the tube top and a shiny, red headband in her hair. She had on a black pair of Converse's and carried a plain black bag.( Leesh picked out red flats but she wouldn't budge on the shoes.) A 9.8 for sure.

Massie finger-combed her hair and helped pull Dylan up from her current spot on the cool metal bleacher. Dylan popped one last red Sour Skittle before putting away the half-full bag.

"So what do we do now?" Dylan asked out of boredom. People were all clearing out but nobody would dare push the girls around. A frantic mother was trying to chase down a little girl with two blond pig tails and bows.

"Maria!" the frazzled women called out. The PC giggled at the little girl sticking her tongue out as she ran.

"I'm never having kids" Alicia declared with a smirk. She popped one foot trying to get rid of the pain in her heels.

They all smiled and migrated their way to the end of the row and walked down the ramp of the stadium. Claire grazed her fingers along the cement wall and winced when it scraped a bit of skin off her palm.

All the girls gathered at the bottom of the incline at a grassy patch in waiting for Kristen

to come across the field. The girls were all shocked with who she brought along.

She walked up to them standing in a clump with all the Briarwood Boys, laughing and putting in re-caps of different parts of the game.

"Dude, that was so funny when you slide tackled Chris. He never saw it coming from you" Kemp play punched Kristen and the whole group laughed at the memory of Chris laying on the field looking like he didn't know where he was.

Yeah. It was just as funny as when she went right around you and scored that first goal five minutes into the game" Chris retorted sourly. His blue eyes lit up as he watched Kemp slink back and give him evil eye.

Josh stared at Claire and semi-smiled subtly so Alicia wouldn't notice it. Claire shifted uncomfortably and decided focusing on Cam would be a better idea.

"Well if it isn't the schemer herself" Derrick played as her approached Massie. She was texting on her iPhone and swiftly put it in her back pocket as he got closer. He was taller than her now. About an inch or two higher.

"You know me, you love me" Massie bit back in a clever remark. She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and stood straighter.

"Nice, but maybe you should save the love for Dumps- I mean Dempsey." Derrick put on a show while trying to hold back from just kissing her right there.

Cam slid over next to Claire. She could smell the yummy Drakkar Noir. He smiled at her and laced his fingers through hers so nobody else would notice.

So he got my letter. Claire beamed on the inside for a moment and went back to watching Massie and Derrick cat fight.

Massie turned red and got ready to return another wisecrack but got distracted by Cam and Claire's hands.

"What? Kuh-laire, you never told me you and Cam got back together!" Massie pointed out to the group. Massie sounded blasé while putting on a coat of gloss from one of the Abby-esque rings she got from Claire.

"Um, we sorta just did." she smiled but didn't want to give much away to everybody else. She saw Josh's eye twitch weirdly at the news. She could see some emotion…..Was Josh jealous?!

"Um, where is the bathroom here?" Dylan blurted. The guys all pointed to the other side of the bleachers to the little hut on the other side. The bathroom doors were on the other side of the little room.

"Um, I think I'll go too." Claire put in. She wanted so badly to escape Josh's gaze. He was acting so weird.

Dylan and Claire walked in silence except the noise coming from Dylan's old Chocolate phone ringing from texts every couple seconds until they reached the tiny building. A breeze whipped their hair over their eyes as they tried to navigate the field. They finally reached it without getting lost in the maze of people or having a my-hair-stuck-to-my-gloss situation.

Dylan opened the door and walked inside the immaculate bathroom. "You comin?" Dylan raised her eyebrows and motioned to the row of five closed stall doors.

"Nah, I just needed some more air." Claire smiles weakly and watches Dylan shrug before closing the door to the room.

She turns around and leans against the rough stones that make the bathrooms look like a little, old cottage from the outside. She wanders over to the area on the other side of the bleachers. Claire couldn't see the group from where she was and they couldn't see her either.

Time gets lost as Claire starts to think swiftly of how she would explain it to Massie. The note. Massie would dismiss it as mushy and desperate. Maybe she could turn it around the other way. Or maybe just make a new story altogether. Or she could-

"Agh!" she screams in shock as her thoughts are interrupted. Josh was smiling sweetly at her from the corner he just turned.

"Did I scare you? Sorry if I did" Josh talks in a low and syrupy voice. He is wearing his Yankee cap and being in this position reminds her of last year when she made a really bad mistake in almost the same space.

"No. I- you should really get back to them" Claire tries to calm herself (and her pulse) down as she gets her bearings and decides it would be best just to leave. Giving him the wrong idea could be fatal for her relationship with Cam.

"It's okay. I just wanted to talk" Josh steps closer and Claire is frozen.

"Then talk" she sighs and tunes him out.

"-and I think we should get together because I really, really like you. You are so much cooler and sweeter. I-" Josh is cut off because Claire listened for that part of his speech.

"Okay, NO! You are happy with Alicia and I am happy with Cam. Can't we all just be happy for once." Claire whines and stomps her foot. She has finally had enough.

_Ehmagawd!_ Dylan thinks. She had just walked out of the bathroom in time to find Josh and Claire talking. She whipped out her cell phone and pressed "Record" on her video camera just in time to catch and record Josh asking Claire out. She was hidden from their sight.

Claire is still explaining to Josh why they can't go out when he starts to lean in to her.

_Ehmagawd he is seriously going to try and kiss me!!!_

The realization sweeps over her and she is stuck in trauma mode before she can react.

Claire comes out of shock just before Josh's lips can land on hers. She quickly slaps him and pushes him so hard that he falls to the ground.

"What?" Josh looks up at her with a confused look. He doesn't seem angry. He looks……She couldn't place that look in his eyes. But it sent her sprinting back to the group on the other side of the stadium.

_Candid camera! Josh, just wait until your girlfriend sees this one. _Dylan thought evilly before starting to walk back to the group on a different route.

**Ooooooooh Josh just got caught red handed! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy. Okay so this chapter was a little harder even though its only a filler. Yes, sad to say. I just didn't want the story moving as fast as it was. I didn't want to finish everything before there was even a chapter 10. So this is shorter and filler but please be patient because chapter 5 should be better. This is on Thursday. Dylan hasn't said anything about the video and Josh has completey forgotten about Claire but still doesn't care about Alicia. Now that that is clear,read on.**

Chapter 4

Tiffany Box Trailer( 8 grade)

Thursday October 6

8:07 A.M

"This. Blows. Big. Time" Derrick Harrington slammed his head against the back of his massage chair with each word he said. His hair kept flying forward and landing sloppily in his eyes once it settled again.

"I feel like a girl. These desks have _mirrors_ on them. I don't mind back massages, but I refuse to carry my books in a 'precious Louis'" Kemp was mocking how Massie had explained it yesterday. He pointed to the row of gold and brown suit cases all hung or lined up neatly on the back wall of the large trailer. Cam leaned back and almost fell out of his chair but caught himself when he grabbed the plush wall-carpeting.

At that moment a plume of vanilla scented room spray hissed from the small, white box in the corner of the room on a bookshelf. You could see a slight stain forming on the back cover of a worn, Jane Eyre.

"Okay, THAT has to go" Josh Hotz jumped out of his seat and crossed the room. All the Briarwood Boys stared as he picked up the rectangle device and snuck over to the frilly back window. He pushed the window to crack it and dropped the box out then watched it break into four pieces upon contact with the ground. After it hit he turned around and sunk down to the ground before having a laughing fit about the broken air freshener.

Josh was already back to himself after his encounter with Claire at the game days earlier. He now decided to not break up with Alicia in search for better. He would just keep what he had.

"Man, I love Leesh but this is way to over the top" he collapsed back at his desk on Cam's right side . Derrick was directly in front of him with Kemp on his right and Chris on the other side of Cam.

Ms. Dunkle was officially 10 minutes late. Her class had become a zoo of kids yelling and running around throwing balled up paper wads at each other.

"She is the entire reason we got stuck here!" Chris glared at him incredulously. He pushed his sandy blond hair back out of his eyes again and sat on top of Derrick's turned around desk.

"Yeah, but she's the reason we get out too" he put in slyly before pulling off his Yankee cap when he saw Principle Burns coming up the step through the lace eyelet curtains.

She slammed through the door at hurricane force and stomped up the steps before taking her position beside 's desk at the front of the room. She smoothed her floor-length black skirt before blowing her nose in a tissue from the package in her pocket. She threw away the used Kleenex and turned her attention to the group of now calmer, teens.

"Mr. Plovert. Seat. Now." she barked at him. Chris scrambled around trying to get back in his seat before she started pecking at him or something. He put on a serious face to mask the forming grin.

"Now for the rest of you. Last weekend the BOCD school was given a _very_ generous donation from a prestigious family who wanted to help that school given our current.._situation. _The request was that the money was used to build an extra wing to the school to do away with overflow and return the trailers to the family that donated them. Now we-" she stopped to clear her voice.

"Caw!" Derrick let out softly so she wouldn't hear him. The guys all burst out in a round silent whisper-laughs. Dempsey and Layne, who coincidentally sat next to each other, glared at them from the front row.

"Excuse me Mr. Harrington? Now, you will start in the main building again on Monday. Class schedules will be posted tomorrow and there will be locker assignments later today. We also will be building brand new boys and girl locker rooms closer to the field" she sniffled and pulled out another tissue. She sounded like a goose as she blew her nose for the second time.

"Honk, honk" Kemp joked with the group until they couldn't contain themselves anymore and laughed out loud at full voice.

"Am I missing something?" Burns glared at them with the death ray eyes. The boys immediately straightened up and were silent.

"Anyway….Oh yes, well you will receive locker information-" her walkie talkie, cell phone thing put out static signaling a message coming in.

"Yeah, uh, Burns?" the voice was timid but rough. Principle Burns rolled her eyes and started to reply.

"No Art, it isn't lunch yet" she bit back to the employee.

"Uh, that's not it. See, I believe these girls just flushed the bio frogs down the toilet and," he paused for a minute and you could hear the giggles in the backround.

"Well, all the East Wing toilets are broke" he sucked in a breathe to continue but Burns cut him off.

"THEY WHAT!" she screeched before throwing down the walkie talkie. She started to rush out the door until she started wheezing.

"Petulant group of seventh graders" she mumbled under her breathe as she walked out of the trailer bumping Ms. Dunkle who was just arriving.

"Sorry class, traffic. Okay open to page seven in the World History books you have." shE put her suitcase by her desk and launched straight into her lesson orally. To the Briarwood Boys, this meant they could pass notes.

D-atleast u get 2 c C now. Did u guys hng out again last nite?

C-yeah. watchd superbad wit her n harris. superbad movie.

J-nice

K-wasup homie-u guys m.o the whole time ha

P-yo.

D-no comment

C-no! not w/ H around

J-wat? He ruins the mood.

C-shut up already! D, hows Massie???

D-uh, with Solomon. an hes w/ Lyne .

J-ur not serius!

D-ya

C-whatever. U stll like her lyke that.

P-booty!

D-chrs shut up. Whrs kemp? and I do not!

C-whtevr u need 2 tell urself. K left 4 da bthroom

As Cam slipped the note on Derrick's desk, he peered around him to check the rumor. Confirmed. Layne and Dempsey were totally ignoring the lecture and playing together. What could you call it? Armsies? Solomon better straighten up or Cam might have to do something. Him and Massie had gotten really close over the summer despite Derrick's "PC Ban" and her self proclaimed "boy ban". Not romanticly of course. They just hung out and talked at the club after she came back early from riding camp and Cam got stuck there because of his parents jobs managing there. They were practically related now.

All of a sudden, the door of the trailer swung open and a tiny seventh grader hurried p the stairs.

"Uh, Dean Don……Needs you in his office for a minute" the ten year old looking kid scurried back out as fast as possible. The door slammed behind him and the whole trailer shook twice.

Wordlessly, Ms. Dunkle followed him in an attempt to keep up.

Chatter broke out again among the group as soon as the door squeeked close.

Derrick swung to the side to face Cam. "I do not like Block" he insisted.

"Whatever you say" Cam answered in a tone dripping with sarcasm. He also noted how he called her "Block" and not "Massie".

Kemp ran down the isle and landed on top of Cam's desk with a thud.

"You guys goin to that Halloween thing?" he asked energetically. He bobbed up and down, obviously hyper.

"Uh, Scarefest? Maybe" Chris replied playing with the nozzle of the can of Axe that came with the desk. He unscrewed it and peered into the can with one eye squinted.

"I'm goin with Leesh" Josh stated proudly. He acted as if he had never tried to cheat or use her.

"Yeah, shut up. Dylan said no." Kemp mumbled the last part as he suddenly became calm and gloomy. His mind flashed back to the night before.

"_Hey" Kemp greeted her softly. He sat down on the swing next to her and sat there waiting. He was glad he had grabbed a hoodie. It was getting a little chilly later at night._

_She only twisted herself the other way and continued to draw in the mulch with the toe of her sneaker. Away from the PC, she secretly had a soft spot for her low-top Chuck's. The rusty chains of the old swing set creaked and moaned when the chains were turned._

"_Okay, the silent treatment. I don't blame you." he paused again in hopes she would say something before he apologized. When she was silent, he ran a hand threw his trimmed curls. He saw that her fiery red locks looked beautiful against her half tan skin. _

"_You have every right in the world not to speak to me. Those texts were pretty horrible and I feel so stupid for sending them. Dylan, I know the answer will be no but, can you forgive me? Give me another chance? Maybe at Scarefest?" he hinted and tried to move closer to her. She stood up in a bolt of anger._

"_Do you know how hard I tried to impress you? Have any idea how bad it hurt when you ran away at the party? I didn't understand it at first. Then the texts! I spent so much time worrying. About how I looked and what you thought. Just to be bombarded with dozens of pictures of pigs and those nasty little comments," she stopped right there and looked down._

"_Dyl, I-" she cut his sentence short for him._

"_Don't. I'm done. I'm just done" and with that she walked away. The crunching of mulch under her was the only noise. She left him there, completely stunned. He watched her pull on her pale pink jacket and take a left at the corner before pulling out her phone. He left because he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't watch her walk away._

"Earth to monkey!" Chris yelled in a distorted voice. Kemp snapped back and noticed that the can of Axe was pouring out of the top on to the carpet.

"Help fix" Cam's sentence was hurried as he grabbed a spare roll of paper towels to clean the mess up.

"Genius here," Cam gestured to Josh. "tipped the can trying to make it stand on an angle but it fell over" Josh stuck his tongue out and went back to scrubbing the now scented floor.

Kemp grabbed a handful of soft paper and helped out in cleaning up the mess. His mind was still lost in imaginary land trying to figure out a way to win Marvil-ous as he dubbed her, back.

**Tiny I know. The next chapter will be absolutely great, I assure you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know it took for-ever and it isn't exactly stellar in length but this chapter was really important so I had to be careful with it. Muchos Massington in it. I tried hard to make it sound Lisi-esque but still my own. Disclaimed except for the plot. Please submit ideas!! I know some solid stuff I want to put in but comments couldn't hurt!!! Shoutout:All my readers aand all my raters. I love you because you guys are awesome. Okay so please I want five reviews before I post the next chapter. I do know I will be slowing things down though. Too much, too fast. Bye!!!**

"No." Alicia Rivera stated as she wiped the fake tear forming in the corner of her eye. A bump in the rode sent the mint green phone flying out of her slick-from-lotion grip. It landed with a thud on her lap and she returned her gaze back to her friends serious faces.

"Leesh, you have to believe us," Kristen coaxed her. " she has a video of it even!" she put a caring hand on her friends knee.

"It's not that-," she paused for dramatic effect and sniffled " I just can't believe he would try to cheat on me with _Kuh-laire"_ she choked out in disgust and untwisted the cap of her Perrier. She sipped delicately and watched everyone's expressions.

"Hey!" Claire sprang up in shock and furrowed her brows at her. Massie watched and boredly twisted the silver band on her finger. She had heard the rumors about Layne trying to take her boyfriend. And to tell the

truth, she didn't care. Atleast she had a real reason to break up with him now. The whole I-think-I-like-my-ex thing wouldn't exactly be good for her rep.

"I'm just kidding Claire" Alicia laughed and assured her. Claire grinned back weakly as a "no hard feelings" type peace offering. The Rihanna c.d ended and auto-ejected in the front seat.

"Massie" Isaac deadpanned in relief as he handed over the disk. His facial muscles finally relaxed and his jaw unclenched after he handed off the c.d.

"Thanks" she murmered as she twisted around to grab it.

"So….." Dylan trailed off. She pulled on the strap of her purse and scooted awkwardly beside Alicia. She looked at Kristen and Massie across from her but their focus was still on Alicia. " what do you want to do about it?"

Alicia opened her mouth to respond and wiped the last tear out of her eye before Massie jumped in.

"I have a plan." she stated.

--------------------------------------

Lunchtime at BOCD was a jungle. It was overcrowded and messy with bamboo tables being ripped and snapped in typical guy behavior type strength contests. The café workers were now serving in double time and the normal foam trays had been replaced with green, hard-plastic trays that were the only reason for the giant pressure cleaning machines in the back room of the kitchen.

"This place soo sucks now" Dylan rolled her eyes as she pushed aside her half finished tray of sushi and taking another sip of water.

"It's like people forgot how to act when the guys got here" Alicia exclaimed as she ducked out of the way of a spit ball making its way through the air.

"Especially the tacky seventh graders" Massie leaned back in her seat and gestured to her left at table fifteen. The gaggle of brightly clothed brunettes were surrounding the B-lister group of seventh grade boys. As far as Massie was concerned, there were no possible A-listers in the entire generation.

"Where did they get those clothes? They suck even for Kuh-laire. No offense." Alicia put in as she tore up a mint green napkin and threw the shreds in her plate.

"Hey- I got her in Gucci didn't I?" Massie joked as she turned her attention out the window. She could see all the Trailer Kids in the lot and in the school garden next to it having lunch. She craned her long neck to widen her vision and found a small group by the tiny fish pond. Cam waved when he saw her before he turned back to Derrick and Chris. Layne was sitting next to Dempsey by the little pond and they were ah-obviously enjoying each others company. She giggled and pulled a one of her thick braids behind her ear as he handed her a wilted dandelion.

"Umm, hey guys I think I'm gonna go…….I'll be back before class" Massie didn't pay attention to what she was saying as she stood up to glide out the double doors. She walked around the corner and went out the science room emergency exit. She stepped out in the sun warmed concrete with confidence. She was going to make the move that would finally free her from the cheater once and for all. She was tired of his fake "I luv u" texts and phony concern for her. He wasn't worth it. Not even with his irresistible caramel curls and green apple eyes.

Each step across the pavement brought a new wave of nausea and a second guess in herself. The spongy ground of dirt started and she could see the group come into her view. A quick hair wave and gloss application brought her up to a 9.6.

As she unhinged the small white gate lock that surrounded the whole garden and lunch table area she counted of the seconds in her mind.

"Hey, look who came back" Derrick teased cockily as she past him by the gate. Massie ignored him and stuck to her mission. Break up with Dempsey.

She ignored the confused stares of the Trailer LBR's and padded across the treated grass until she was at the edge of the pond, across from Layne and Dempsey.

"Eck-hmm" she cleared her throat and raised her brow. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for them to look up. When Dempsey realized who it was, the African suntan faded within seconds and was replaced with a ghastly shade of stark white fear.

"Um, hey. I can see how this might look incriminating but-" Dempsey started with a slight stutter.

"Incriminating? No, not really. See, I think of it more as the biggest mistake you could ever make." Massie put a hand on her cocked hip. Dempsey had to squint to see her because of the brightness.

"Listen-" he put in weakly before being interrupted.

"I don't have to listen, Dempsey. I already observed. Whatever this little thing is that you have going," she smirked and pointed to them. "isn't going to last. I know you tried to use me for status and keep your little loser love thing still going. I'm sort of flattered you would waste all the energy and humiliation on me but, some never learn." she turned on the heel of her Marc Jacobs flat and started to walk in beat with Metro Station before she turned her head back.

"Guess I don't need this." she sighed as she twisted the silver Tiffany band off of her ring finger. She took aim and tossed the ring into the fish pond. The satisfying _plop_ that the sinking noise made and the shocked expression on his face were enough for her. She walked out in style and tried to sneak back into the cafeteria. There wasn't the normal chaos that had been there earlier. She entered to almost silence. After she sat down at her table again next to Dylan, the clapping started. It was then she noticed that the windows had been open to hear the break up and now they were lightly applauding her for it.

"So what do you plan on doing now" Kristen asked with questioning attitude. She was resting her chin on her hand and moving Splenda and Crystal Lite grains around to make a pattern on the bamboo.

"I don't know yet. I just don't know" she almost whispered. She was looking back out the window where everything had gone back to normal. She spotted Derrick and his puppy eyes caught her gaze. He half grinned at her and she could see it make its way up to his eyes before he turned back to Chris and Josh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"May I go to the bathroom?" Massie asked the substitute teacher sweetly. The middle aged man nodded to her before scratching his head and going back to the newspaper on his desk. She knew it was the perfect time to sneak out because he would never notice if she didn't come back.

She picked up her bag before quietly shuffling out of the crowded room full of her classmates. She couldn't handle the zoo-like atmosphere anymore.

_Okay, so I have a full hour to do whatever…… What to do, what to do._

She thought to herself as she turned the corner taking the familiar route to the bomb shelter. She already knew that nobody would be in there until sixth bell. Her clacking sound from her shoes filled the quiet halls as she hurriedly made her way to the hidden door down to the boiler room.

After pulling the key out of her bag she ran through the cobwebbed room and jammed the key in the lock as she pushed through. Under normal circumstances, she would call the PC immediately for a mandatory meeting. Today though, was not any normal day. She needed some alpha alone time to map out the game plan for the next week. Outfits, conversations, meetings and spa trips to make Friday and Saturday simpler for her. Once safely in, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply with her back against the door. It was her escape from the world.

"So your back for more?" a smug tone startled her. Her eyes flew open and she threw a hand over her thumping heart. She never expected to see him here.

"Oh, just you. Can we just not do this today? I just want to spray some Axe and relax here for awhile" she spoke to Derrick before walking back over to where he was standing at the open locker eleven. She navigated the minefield of dirty clothes like a pro.

"Uh…Sure?" he replied cautiously as he watched her dig through his stuff until she found what she was looking for. All of his discarded junk was piled on the concrete outside of his locker.

"Uh, Block, you do know that's my locker" he questioned in confusion as the hissing from his body spray took over. She put the can back and breathed deeply before half closing the metal door.

"Yep" she answered tiredly before walking over to the bleachers and sitting down. He watched her rub her temples before pulling out her phone and starting to text. How did she get service down here???

"So…um" he stuttered slightly as he walked over and sat down on the end of the metal bleacher farthest from her. He was careful to keep his distance.

"Yes?" she asked not looking up from the screen on her phone. The light was reflected faintly onto her face as she diligently replied to everyone in her flooded inbox.

"So…did you hear that we get out of the trailers?" he tried hopefully. He was tired of playing it cool and being fake when he really just wanted to talk to her again.

"Yeah." she barely acknowledged him as she kept typing and smoothed down her hair.

"Uh..well.." he grumbled searching for something to talk about. He looked up at the disco ball as an awkward silence set in.

The tapping of her thumbs on the touch screen provided the only noise in the room until a quick beeping silenced it.

"And of course this would be the day I forget to charge it" Massie thought out loud as she tried to ignore Derrington's soft stare. She pulled out a long cord from her bag and hooked it up to the phone as she peered around the hot dog room for any covered outlets.

"In the corner behind my locker" Derrick supplied as he watched her amber eyes scan the walls of the room.

"Thanks" she stood up and walked over to the drab corner and plugged her phone in. She gazed back in his locker when she noticed something she hadn't seen before. A formerly crumpled picture had been flattened and smoothed on the top shelf. Massie could feel her throat drying and the urge to hyperventilate was trying to take over. She remembered having taken the picture in spring outside of Slice of Heaven. It was the picture of her and Derrick smiling brightly and sitting close together on the curb while she tried to fit them both in the little lenses view. He had his arm around her shoulder and she looked to be laughing. That was the day she remembered Kemp flirting with that blonde waitress and later she "accidentally" spilled a pitcher of Sprite on him.

"Block?" Derrick called out questioningly from the other side of the room.

"Uh, Yeah?" she called out as she jumped up and walked over to where he was sitting. Why did he still have that picture?

"I… I'm sorry" he held his head down as head talked. His hands were in his jean pockets and she could see him biting the inside of his cheek.

"For?" her interest was spiked. She knit her waxed brows and sat down at the end of the row.

"Everything. Skye's. Now. Just everything." he looked up to her and she saw the sadness in him.

"Derrick, I just want to know one thing." she said looking into his eyes. Her features were soft and caring.

"Um… Okay, what?" he asked nervously.

"Why did you think I would want someone like Chris? I mean, I had a little crush on him, but he's seventeen now. I am like, only thirteen. Isn't that illegal or something?" she questioned with an amused look on her face.

Derrick laughed softly and sat straighter now. "Truthfully, I don't know. You never replied to me when I sent you a message or called, we didn't hang out and what was with your costume? I thought you were getting bored and wanted to move on." he admitted. His voice told her that he thought it was ridiculous now.

Massie looked down at her navy manicured finger nails and shrugged. "There was no way that would have ever worked" she stated putting in a giggle of her own at the end.

"I guess I figured that out now" Derrick sighed as he stood up and walked to the door.

"C'mon, class ends in two minutes." he twisted the knob and opened the door for her.

"One sec." she held up a slender finger as she walked over to collect her phone and charger. After she stood back up and pulled her jeans up again she looked back in the top shelf of his locker. The picture made her smile now as she walked out the door and up the steps with Derrick behind her.

**So....what do you think of my latest work? Reviews are appreciated everybody. Okay so I'm not sure exactly where to go with this next one. Sort of a mess right now. Okay, l8r.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy everybody so I have 6 all ready for you guys. Filler mostly but, it has some Clam in it and drama so I hope you like. It has been brought to my attention that I am not using parallel structure properly. Thank you oh so very much( sarcasm) twilightxaddictt. My only challenge to you now is to go through Chapter 5 and find five examples of this and correct them. I am trying my hardest here not to be rude with you but the review I received from you was very rude itself. I might also point out misspellings within the text. How much real writing experience do you think I have? I am thirteen and in the seventh grade. Come on. Not to mention my school has writing and language programs that, well, suck. Have we forgotten that fan fiction is for fun and improving skill? I love constructive criticism exponentially, but your comment crosses the border from constructive to rude and mean with untrue intentions. I would appreciate any comments criticizing my writing to be at least civil. Thank you and happy reading.**

"But I am sooo _fat_!" Dylan whined. She was laying on her back on her sister Carly's bedspread. Her eyes followed the swirling patterns in the uniquely painted ceiling. Saturday night had left her at home. Again.

"Dylan Lee, if you think a size 4 is fat, you have a seriously warped idea of weight. I would luh-ve to still be a size 4." Carly pulled her straight red hair into a blue hair elastic. She put a tiny hand on her eighteen year old, size 8 hip.

"But you're _eighteen. _I'm only thirteen. Thirteen year olds are supposed to be size 0"she complained and rolled over. She traced a purple star on the old comforter. The bell like sound of the middle Marvil sister's laugh filled the grand guestroom.

"Dyllie," Carly flipped Dylan over gently and grabbed her by her broad shoulders. "don't worry about it

okay? So what. You have five pounds those other girls don't, that just means there's more of you for that

Hurley boy to love." Carly teased and smiled before standing up to examine her outfit in the full length

mirror. She buttoned up one more blue button on her Brooks Brothers shirt that belonged to their dad. She fastened in a pair of silver stud earrings and pulled a loose thread from her brown leather, flower belt.

"When do you have to go back Carls?" Dylan asked. She was referring to the state college her sister spent almost all of her time taking courses at. Her sisters dream was to eventually be a big time producer in Hollywood. Her film classes took most of her time up and out of the house. Even before college she had been too busy at her boarding school upstate.

"Tomorrow- Sanding's has it out for me. Can't miss any more of his class or I probably won't pass" she joked as she slid on a tan headband. Dylan loved her sister's simple/cute fashion sense. It was so different from her twenty year old sister, Becca's funky and wild closet. Dylan wasn't sure what her style would be labeled as. She couldn't decide what to wear but still ended up looking good.

"Hey, promise me you will do something tonight?" Carly raised her brows expectantly. "Another Saturday of Gilmore Girl reruns and talking to that Massie girl won't cut it." she brushed on some blue Dior Mascara and lined her blue eyes in brown. She twisted the clear cap back on the eyeliner pencil and sat down on her bed next to Dylan.

"What do you want me to do? It's already five-thirty." Dylan asked as she leaned back on her thin arms and stared up at her sister. She remembered Carly's total dislike for all things Massie. According to her she was a needy brat who loved the attention in any form she could get it.

The hissing of Merri-Lee's hair dryer could be heard down the hall along with the absent minded singing she did after showering. Tonight's performance was an over-dramatic version of Celine Dion. Carly looked through the crack between the door and the wall to see if their mother's door was closed.

"I don't care as long as you get out. Here, mom should be drying for ten more minutes followed by a mass styling session. Get out while you can or you get interrogated about it for an hour until you can leave." Carly warned as she stood and glided across her room to the white vanity in the corner. She scooped up her makeup bag and put it in her Balenciaga before grabbing her phone. She pulled at the antenna of her old Motorola before slipping it in her back pocket.

"I've already raided the mall, gotten my nails done and picked up the latest Vogue and Teen People. I have nothing to do." Dylan challenged as she walked across the sea foam carpet in her yellow puppy dog socks. She played with the zipper on her green Juicy warm up jacket and stood next to her sister in the mirror. Carly and Dylan had always been compared to each other. They shared the fiery red hair but most similarity stopped there. Carly had deep blue eyes and freckles where Dylan had jade eyes and clear skin. They measured up about the same in the height department and their mostly slim but slightly curvy figures. Bekka was the odd one. She shared Dylans eyes but her chocolate waves didn't fit in.

Carly rolled her eyes and sprayed her favorite Bath and Body works mist before walking through it. The welcoming sugary, vanilla scent countered the apple Yankee and Tocca candles Merri-Lee always had lit around the house. Dylan breathed it deeply and took in the bakery aroma. While she preferred Black Raspberry or Missoni, the comfort of the vanilla was a nice change. She watched her sister tap her first finger on her chin and look over her shoe rack. At last count, Carly owned twenty pairs of Uggs alone. Dylan watched as her sister pulled out a pair of mid-calf camal color Uggs and tucked her jeans into them as she pulled them on her feet.

"What do ya think Dyl?" Carly stood with one foot popped and a smile on her face.

"I say………9.6" Dylan answered confidently as she twirled a few strands of scarlet colored hair.

"Ugh, is that how the Massie girl told you to rate how you look? Because I dunno if you know, but I have 5 levels of hotness. You have No, Eh, Okay, Hawt and Girl you are lookin' amay-zing." Carly counted them off on her left hand as she slipped her purse up her shoulder. Dylan laughed at her sister as she judged again.

"Okay then. Girl you are lookin' amay-zing is definitely how you describe your outfit tonight." Dylan rolled her eyes playfully.

"Good. You go get ready super fast and I'm going to swallow a granola bar real fast because me and the group aren't eating until we collapse of hunger later on tonight." Carly walked out slowly and Dylan darted out in the hall and ran into her room to change.

Three minutes later Dylan walked into the kitchen with her new outfit and fixed hair. True Religion's, green long sleeve scoop neck tee paired with a cream scarf topped the outfit. She slid on a chocolate pair of Uggs she took from Carly's shoe rack.

The screams of the hair dryer were silenced and Carly widened her eyes in panic as she heard footsteps on the tile bathroom floors.

"Crap! Dyllie, grab the keys and get in the Mercedes. Go!" Carly threw her wrapper away and rushed to make it down the steps and out the door. Dylan followed quickly before grabbing the car key off the family key tree. She heard "Dy-" before she slammed the front door and jumped in the car.

Once they were inside Carly tore out of the driveway and slowed farther down the street.

"So, uh, where are you taking me?" Dylan asked nervously. Her sister sort of had a knack for making unexpected trips to where you wanted to stay farthest from.

"You'll see….." she assured and made a left turn. The houses were looking familiar. There was something about this street……Ehmagawd! Her sister was easing the silver car into the driveway of the Hurley's house.

--------------------------------------------------

"Heyy Layne. Wasup?" Kristen greeted her secret friend from her secret cell phone. She had too many secrets to keep up with anymore. She tried to keep her voice down. Being in Massie's house was dangerous enough. Getting caught talking to Layne…… If Massie ever found out she had tried to break her and Dempsey up, she would be out faster than last years Fendi bag.

"Me and Dempsey are going to hang out tonight!! I am so happy we can be together now. Heyy, um, what should you get at a movie. I mean, Junior Mints are good but I reallllly want some Milk Duds. But I don't want to get caught picking caramel out of my teeth" Layne actually sounded worried. Kristen rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. She loved having a friend like Layne, but the Dempsey thing was killing her.

" Listen, I can't talk about Dempsey. It's great you two are happy but if Massie ever found out what I was doing-" Kristen was interrupted. She hadn't noticed the Massie standing at the door when she started to talk. Massie had taken ah-lot faster with her mom than Kristen anticipated.

"And what exactly where you doing?" Massie asked with her brows raised. She waltzed in like a ballerina and gracefully stopped inches away from Kristen. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared challengingly. The direct better-explain-and-have-a-good-excuse look on her face could freeze water in the Sahara.

Kristen snapped the silver phone shut with a satisfying clicking noise. She was mustering up any possible courage she had in her to stand up for herself. It wasn't her fault her two besties had like the same boy. Was it? With a deep breathe, she squared up to Massie ready to fully explain herself. It took everything she had not to beg for understanding and hope that Massie wouldn't kick her out of the PC.

"Massie, that was Layne," she stated calmly trying to leave out any traces of fear or nervousness. " she was talking about her date tonight with Dempsey. And as far as what I was doing that I didn't want you to find out about, I was helping Layne get Dempsey's attention. Nothing major. Just giving advice." she finished with little determination. Massie had kept her eyes locked on her the whole time. She wasn't showing any emotion behind the hardened amber color.

"Hmm." Massie set her up. Kristen started to twist the old ruby ring around her pointer finger. She knew what was coming. Massie would tell her off then put in one of her patented "are you a- then why are you" type comebacks ultimately putting her on top.

"See, my memory seems to be thinking that you were my friend first. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe I told you I had a crush on Dempsey. And that _still_ didn't stop you from trying to help Layne Abeley get him for herself after he was taken." Massie paused and was circling Kristen slowly. Just like a shark before a kill.

"Layne liked him first. Just because she didn't announce it to the world, doesn't mean she wasn't entitled to go after him." Kristen countered as she flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder. She put her hand on her hip and looked right into Massie's searing eyes. They were livid.

"And? 'All is fair in love and war'" Massie answered throwing in a shrug. She smirked and stopped circling. She picked up a bottle of Tab and cracked open the top. The hissing sound provided the only noise.

"If all is fair, then what I did was fine" Kristen bit back quickly. She put in attitude with her clever remark. She took a step closer to Massie. She watched her put the can to her lips and take a dainty sip of the energy drink.

"All was fair in love. Now everything is fair in war. Just in case you didn't know- you are sooo out." Massie slammed the can down on her oak bed table and a green liquid droplet landed on her arm.

"Ha. That is perfectly fine with me. Atleast with my real friends, I won't have to constantly worry about you being Massie Almighty and trying to control everything. I'm ready for friends who aren't obnoxious, overly-bratty, controlling fakes." Kristen knew she was probably ending this friendship for good. She may never be friends with the PC again. And ya know? It felt good to tell the truth.

She turned out of the room leaving Massie stunned for the first time in her life. She slammed the door behind her to muffle the shrieks coming from behind her.

"Bye Mrs. Block" Kristen called out sweetly to Kendra. SH ewas sitting in a luxurious leather chair reading a copy of _People_ with a small set of Gucci reading glasses on. Kendra looking up and smiled at her before she went back to Britney's latest scandal.

"Good evening Miss Gregory" Inez smiled as she rushed past with a laundry basket full of flannel sheets. Kristen smiled back and pulled open the front door. The minute the chilly air hit her, she realized what she had done. SH ejust challenged Massie Block. That was the scariest thought any person could ever have and it drained her of all strength as she rod the long roads back to Brickview. Massie Block never played fair.

------------------------------------

Claire felt the familiar vibrations of her cell phone in her back pocket and went into panic mode. Her mom was dusting the table in the same room as her. If she could hear it, it would be confiscated and she would be grounded. And Scarefest wasn't something she planned on missing.

"Claire?" Judi turned around and tucked a lock of short brown hair behind her ear. Her brows were furrowed in confusion and questioning. Claire froze in place.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked sweetly. She played with a loose string on her Old Navy slim fit jeans.

"Is Todd home?" she asked. Claire releases the string that was tangled around her finger and watched the color return to normal as she sighed in relief.

"No, I think he went over to Nathen's place a few blocks over" Claire answered and tried to hurry out of the room to check her phone. She rushed up the hardwood steps and into her room. She shut the door and pulled out her phone. She flipped open the Dial L phone and a black rhinestone popped off the top.

**CAM- want 2 come over 2nite?**

She smiled and went back to her inbox for an older message.

**Massie- K is sooo out. Carpool early 2moro. B rdy.**

Claire rolled her eyes but secretly wondered what Kristen could have done to be kicked out of the PC at a time when Massie needed them the most . She decided to ignore Massie for now and head over to the Fisher's. She pulled on her favorite Gap sweater over her top and slid on a pair of normal Keds. Tonight she was just being herself.

"Hey, I'm heading over to Cam's place for dinner with his family" Claire called down the stairs as she walked out of her room and started to go downstairs. She grabbed a tube of rejected Glossip Girl and slid it in her back pocket. Sugar Plums. Massie didn't like how sugary and sweet the gloss was.

When Claire arrived at his door ten minutes later, she was freezing. She reached for the doorbell but was surprised when it flung open on its own to reveal Harris and some girl on their way out.

"He's upstairs" Harris told her before he walked out holding hands with the bubbly brunette. The cinnamon aroma of the Fisher's house filled her nose as she walked into the familiar setting. It was the first time she had been here since they had broken up.

"Hi Claire" Mrs. Fisher greeted with a wide grin. She pulled a small apple pie out of the oven and put it down on the counter with ease. The wafting scent was delicious.

"Hey." Claire greeted her and started up the chocolate carpeted stairs. Her shoes sunk into the plush carpeting as she reached the top and opened the door to the t.v room. She saw the head of black hair and smiled. The door creaked as she pushed it open with ease and walked in.

"Hey Cam" she greeted with a smile. Cam twirled around in surprise and smiled back.

"When did you get here?" he asked with a nervous grin. Claire watched as he ran his hand through his scruffy almost-time-for-a-cut hair. Claire felt like Diet Soda buubles were inside her stomach as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the identical bean bag chairs by the silver t.v. set.

"Just a minute ago. Your mom was baking." Claire let out a yawn at the end and realized how tired she actually was. She tried to count the number of nights she hadn't slept well since school started and lost track.

"Aww man." Cam groaned and threw his head back.

"What?" she asked with a puzzled expression. She reached for the little remote and pulled it into her lap as he talked.

"She has been baking all month. There's a new pie every day and it is killing me!" Cam started to look a little green around his pale cheeks as if the thought of pie might be enough to make him hurl.

"And you're complaining why?" Claire asked. She was wishing hr mom would try to make something every once and a while. The most Judi ever baked was Pillsbury Sugar Cookies out of the plastic packages.

"Imagine dessert every single day of your life. It's scary" Cam warned playfully. Claire focused on his blue eye for a second and she began to notice just how much she had missed the mismatched colors.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, crazy" Claire rolled her baby blues at him and pressed her thumb into the little 'power' button on the remote. The screen lit up and cut right into the middle of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Gotta love the irony.

"Oh someone help me" Cam squeezed his eyes shut to block out the images of sugary cake and candy dancing on the screen in front of him. Claire burst out in a fit of laughter at him and quickly changed the channel to Secret Life of the American Teenager. Claire wished in her mind that Cam would scoot closer to her so she could smell the Drakkar Noir on him. As if on cue he sat back up and disguised his moving as an imbalance in the chair as he sat next to her. She inhaled the scent and felt at ease again.

Twenty minutes later Claire was beginning to notice that Cam was getting fidgety and acting weird. He shifted from side to side like Taz had been let loose inside him and he couldn't stay still. She knew he wasn't paying attention and wanted to know what was wrong. It seemed like he could read her mind because at that exact moment he came clean.

"Um, Claire" he started nervously and he bit his bottom lip.

"Hmm" she pulled her attention off the screen again and turned to him. He looked a little bit scared.

"Well….. Okay, I got a call earlier…." he trailed off and his eyes found their way to the ground instead of her face.

"Okay" Claire didn't see any importance in this. _So what? You got a call. Great._

"From Olivia. Before you get the wrong idea, I tried to get off but she kept going on about a mistake and wanting me back and how she really liked me. I just…. I told her to get a life and hung up." a few seconds of silence trailed by slowly as Claire was processing the information. "Please don't be mad at me Claire" he asked as he looked back up to her and got eye contact. Claire tried to look with sympathy and not annoyance that was building for Olivia.

She finally chose her words and sighed before starting. "How can I be mad at you? It wasn't your fault." she watched him take in the new and the relief could be seen flooding out from his eyes. She could see him fiddling with the plastic of a Ziploc in his pocket.

"Thanks for understanding. I just want her to stop annoying me." he smiled and pulled out a red worm from the bag. Claire accepted it and squished back into the chair against Cam. She chewed and went back to watching the show happy that Cam was just honest with her again.

**Ta-daa. So sorry everybody who read my giant note before. It just irritated me that a person could be so impolite with a review like that. Moving on. Chapter 7 will go into what happens at the Hurleys house and there might be some Layne stuff too. Massie will work in a little time but won't be the center of attention. Reviews my loves. Later****J**


End file.
